APPO KAI
by kim yuree
Summary: Tak bisakah kau berhenti menorehkan luka di hatiku? Sakit kumohon jangan biarkan luka ini semakin membekas dan tak bisa terobati
1. chapter 1

APPO KAI

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Appo kai

Type : chaptered

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship,yaoi

Rating : T

Cast: Kaisoo - Baekyeol

Other Support Cast : - exo member

-sulli f(x)

-jin (bts)

Summary : "tak bisakah kau berhenti menorehkan luka di hatiku? Sakit kumohon jangan biarkan luka ini semakin membekas dan tak bisa terobati"(haha mian author kaga bisa bikin summary)

Anyeonghaseyo ketemu lagi sama author setelah sekian lama author hiatus dengan FF Don't go, Stay beside me DAN I love you But I hate you, kim jongin.

Berhubung masih suasa idul fitri untuk yang kepercayaan agama islam author mohon maaf jika pernah melakukan kesalahan pada readers semua disini, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ah langsung saja author bawain ffnya kaisoo shipper sama baekyeol

Happy reading

CHAP1

"Lagi. Aku harus kembali melihat mu untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum untuk nanja manis yang berstatus sebagai namja chingu orang lain, tak bisakah kau melihat ku? Tak mengertikah kau perasaanku? Sebenarnya siapa aku untukmu?"

Itulah suara hati(?) seorang namja cantik dan manis dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan melihat namja yang begitu dicintainya begitu bahagia saat bersama namja yang tak kalah manis dengan nya byun baekhyun, ne namja yang dicintainya KIM JONGIN terlihat sangat bahagia bersama byun baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai namja chingu sahabatnya sendiri park chanyeol.

"hufft malam ini benar benar melelahkan" ucap namja paling tertinggi diantara semua member, KRIS.

"ne aku ingin langsung kembali ke dorm dan tidur ge, aku lelah"ucap namja dengan bulatan hitam dibawah matanya, Tao.

Ah kalian tentu tau bukan EXO? Pasti mengenalnya! Yap benar exo adalah boy group dari korea selatan yang ada dibawah naungan SM ENTERTAINMENT mereka baru saja melakukan beberapa ferforment di sebuah acara pertelevisian internasional

Kyungsoo namja yang tadi terlihat sangat murung melihat namja yang dicintainya sedang bergurau dengan baekhyun salah satu member exo juga seketika terenyum tipis saat melihat beberapa member yang sudah kembali ke stage dengan wajah yang melelahkan dan terlihat sekali keringat bercucuran.

"hah benar tapi kita sudah melakukan dengan baik, benar bukan manager hyung?"timpal namja yang bernama kim jongin a.k.a kai dengan merangkul pundak baekhyun mesra

"YAK jangan merangkul kekasihku seperti itu hitam!"kalian tau siapa yang berkata seperti itu bukan? Tentu saja kekasih dari baekhyun.

"aiish hyung aku kan hanya merangkulnya" ucap kai dengan decihannya pada chanyeol dan melepaskan rangkulannya

"ya sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar seperti itu lagi kalian seperti anak kecil saja, dan kau kai seharusnya kau menghargai kyungsoo sebagai kekasihmu, bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti itu disaat ada chanyeol dan kyungsoo disini"ucap sang manager yang menasehati dan melerai namja yang dihadapannya.

Seketika kai dan baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kyungsoo, ah bodoh. Benar kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya saat kai merangkul baekhyun seketika rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Dan benar kim jongin ini adalah kekasih dari d.o kyungsoo tapi entahlah hanya status yang mengikatkan mereka pada sepasang kekasih bukan dengan cinta –pikir kai.

"mianhe kyung kai hanya-"

"gwaenchana baek, aku tidak apa-apa"ucap kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan salah satu member itu dengan senyuman yang manis.

"lebih baik kita pulang sekarang manager hyung"timpal suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"benar"ucap semua member terkecuali kyungsoo.

DORM 23.50

Ketika semua member memasuki dorm dan kamar masing masing, kyungsoo lebih memilih memasuki dapur untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang sedari tadi kering.

Tidak ada pemicaraan apapun saat di van tadi karena semua member terlihat sanagt kelelahan termasuk kai yang melakukan battle dance dengan sehun saat di atas panggung tadi.

"sshhh kai"desah kyungsoo tiba-tiba karena kai memeluknya dari belakang dan menggigit lehernya tiba-tiba, tentu kyungsoo tau yang melakukannya kekasihnya karna wangi tubuh namja tan ini sangat dihafal dan disukai kyungsoo.

"mianhe chagi" ucap kai yang sekarang membalikan tubuh kyungsoo kehadapannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kekasihnya ini, dan tangan mungil dan putihnya terulur untuk mengelus wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"bukankan sudah aku katakan? Aku baik-baik saja" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara yang lirih menahan air mata

"aku menyakitimu" ucap kai dengan nada penyesalan dikalimatnya

"ne, kau menyakitiku dan aku memakluminya kau masih belajar untuk mencintaiku kai" ucap kyungsoo yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah kai.

"seharusnya dulu kau tidak melakukan ini padaku, seharusnya kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi pelarianmu dari baekhyunie hyung, mianhe jongmal mianhe soo aku belum bisa melupakannya" ucap kai dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"geure aku mengerti" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya

FLASHBACK ON

"mianhe kai"ucap namja manis yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan namja yang dipanggil kai dengan menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang empunya yang ada dihadapannya

"wae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu" tanya kai menatap tajam namja dihadapannya dengan wajah yang memerah

Namja yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, byun baekhyun. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak berani menjawab

"tatap dan lihat aku saat aku berbicara denganmu byun baekhyun" ucap kai dengan nada tegas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata kai yang melihatnya dengan tajam, dengan segala keberaniannya baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"aku.. aku mencintai chanyeol dan aku mohon kai kita akhiri saja hubungan ini lagipula kau taukan selama ini kita selalu bertengkar dan aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok, mianhe kai." Ucap baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah dihatinya

Tes

Runtuh sudah pertahanan sang main dancer exo ini saat orang yang dicintainya mengatakn hal yang begitu menyakitkan baginya

"kai mianhe.. jongmal mianhe kai" ucap baekhyun kembali saat melihat kai menangis.

"kau yang membuat hubungan ini selalu ada pertengkaran, kau yang membuatku marah, kau yang membuatku melalukan semua ini, dan kau yang membuat hubungan ini tidak cocok. TAK SADARKAH KAU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI BYUN BAEKHYUN?" ucap kai dengan suara yang awalnya rendah dan tiba-tiba membentak baekhyun.

Dengan cepat tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun baekhyun sangat terkejut saat kai tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan kasar dan brutal, tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang sesak karena kehabisan nafas karena kai tak melepaskan pagutannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar percakapan dua orang itu dari awal langsung menghampiri keduanya dan

BUGH

BUGH

Dua pukulan dilayangkan oleh chanyeol untuk kai saat melepaskan ciuman itu dengan paksa dan lalu memukulnya, cairan merah pekat memenuhi sudut bibir kai.

Kai tersenyum remeh pada chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah jauh, ah apa kalian sudah berpacaran? Chukkae ! pabbo aku seharusnya megetahui ini dari awal" ucap kai dengan air mata yang memenuhi pipinya dan tertawa layaknya orang frustasi.

Tanpa babibu chanyeol membawa baekhyun pergi dan membiarkan kai sendiri.

Sebuah sapu tangan tiba tiba terurur pada kai yang sekarang sedang menangis dan merutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

Kai mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang tipis, tak lama kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengarahkan sapu tangan itu untuk menghapus air mata kai

"aku tau tak sepantasnya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku menjadi pelarianmu untuk saat ini kai sampai kau benar benar melupakannya dan belajar mencintaiku" ucap kyungsoo tiba tiba tanpa melepaskan sapu tangannya pada wajah kai untuk menghapus air matanya.

Kai tau sangat tau kyungsoo menyukainya ani bahkan mencintainya saat awal mereka masuk trainee tapi kai mengbaikannya karena ia sudah memiliki namja yang mencitainya ah tidak mungkin sekarang dicintainya byun baekhyun, karena saking mencintainya kai mengabaikan kyungsoo yang terus bersikap manis dan perhatian padanya, dan kai tidak suka akan hal itu.

"geure bantu aku melupakannya, dan buat aku mencintaimu" ucap kai yang menghentikan tangan kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Seiring berjalannya waktu kai malah selalu memperhatikan baekhyun, awalnya kai memang selalu mengabaikan baekhyun dan chanyeol tapi entahlah hatinya tak bisa jauh dari baekhyun.

Dan tanpa kai sadari kai selalu menyakiti kyungsoo dan membuat kyungsoo tersenyum pahit setiap harinya.

Dan disaat kai benar-benar mengatakan ingin benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo, kyungsoo sangat bahagia tapi semua itu hanya sesaat karena kai kemabali menyakitinya dengan mengatakan jika dia masih mencintai baekhyun.

Tapi kai ingin selalu melihat baekhyun tersenyum bahagia maka dari itu kai selalu berpura-pura senang saat chanyeol bersama baekhyun.

"hooaaaamm" kyungsoo dengan wajah imutnya terbangun dari tidurnya saat semalaman menenangkan hatinya dan air matanya karena namja yang ada disamping nya sekarang ini.

Lagi lagi kyungsoo tersenyum pahit saat mengingangat kejadian semalam hatinya benar benar sangat perih ia merasa terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir manis dihadapannya entah keberanian dari mana kyungsoo mengecup bibir dihadapannya ini.

Chu

"haruskah aku berhenti kai?" ucap kyungsoo yang menatap wajah damai kai saat tertidur.

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari ranjang nya dan bersiap membuatkan semua member sarapan untuk pagi ini, tanpa kyungsoo sadari kai membuka matanya saat kyungsoo menutup kamarnya ne kai terbangun karena sesuatu yang kenyal dan manis menyentuh bibir sexynya(?).

"yang lain belum pada bangun hyung" tanya kyungsoo saat memasuki dapur dan melihat lay tampak sibuk dengan urusan memasaknya

"ah kyungsoo kau sudah bangun, mereka semua sudah bangun dan sedang diruang tv" ucap lay yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya

Kyungsoo pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai membantu lay untuk memasak

"hyung apa makannannya sudah siap? Aku lapaaarrrr hyuuung"ucap namja putih bak albino dengan manjanya

"sebentar sehunnie, sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap lay pada sehun

"lebih baik kau memanggil member yang lain untuk menuju kemeja makan" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya

"aiishh aku malas kyungsoo hyung"ucap sehun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan

"aigo aigoo kau ingin menggodaku sehunnie, jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakanmu" ucap luhan yang datang tiba tiba bersama xiumin.

"sebenarya siapa yang berstatus uke di hubungan kalian ckckck"ucap xiumin dengan decakannya

"tentu saja aku"ucap sehun bangga

"menurutku luhan hyung lebih pantas menjadi seme dibandingkan kau yang manja oh sehun"ucap kai tiba-tiba yang datang dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang biasa ditempatinya

"MWO? Yak kamjong luhanie itu cantik dan badannya lebih kecil dariku mana cocok menjadi seme" ucap sehun berdecak kesal

"aku juga bisa menjadi seme, aku kuat dan aku ini namja oh sehun"timpal luhan datar dan duduk juga mengikuti xiumin

"terserah"ucap sehun dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan.

Setelah sarapan semua member melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing karena kebetulan hari ini semua member sedang free dan memilih untuk menonton tv.

"kau mau kemana kyung?"tanya chen saat melihat kyungsoo memakai aju serba hitam kaca mata hitam dan jangan lupakan masker yang digunakannya.

"ah aku ingin membeli beberapa novel di toko yang biasanya"ucap kyungsoo yang tersenyum tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat karena memakai masker.

Chanyeol menoleh keaarah kai dan berdehem sebentar

"aku akan mengantarmu soo, tidak apa kan chagi?"ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun dan langsung bertanya pada baekhyun

Seketika kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol dan matanya memerah seakan menahan emosinya.

"aku kekasihnya dan aku yang akan mengantarnya" ucap kai dingin dan datar pada chanyeol

"tunggu disitu dan aku akan bersiap"lanjut kai pada kyungsoo dan langsung melenggang pergi

Chanyeol dan semua member terkecuali kai dan kyungsoo malah menahan tawa saat melihat wajah kai yang terbakar api cemburu.

"kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?"tanya kyungsoo bingung.


	2. Chapter 2

APPO KAI

  


Author : Kim yurre

Title : Appo kai

Type : chaptered

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship,yaoi

Rating : T+

Cast: Kaisoo - Baekyeol

Other Support Cast : - exo member

Summary : "tak bisakah kau berhenti menorehkan luka di hatiku? Sakit kumohon jangan biarkan luka ini semakin membekas dan tak bisa terobati"(haha mian author kaga bisa bikin summary)

  


Happy reading

  


CHAP SEBELUMNYA

  


"aku kekasihnya dan aku yang akan mengantarnya" ucap kai dingin dan datar pada chanyeol

  


"tunggu disitu dan aku akan bersiap"lanjut kai pada kyungsoo dan langsung melenggang pergi

  


Chanyeol dan semua member terkecuali kai dan kyungsoo malah menahan tawa saat melihat wajah kai yang terbakar api cemburu.

  


"kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?"tanya kyungsoo bingung.

  


  


CHAP2

  


"apa kau sudah menemukan bukunya chagi?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo yang masih memilih buku-buku padahal sudah ada 3 buku ditangannya kai pikir kyungsoo sudah menemukannya.

  


"sudah tapi sebentar aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu novel yang lainnya"ucap kyungsoo pada kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

  


"hfftt aku akan menunggu di cafe yang diseberang aku bosan menunggumu disini" ucap kai dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

  


kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu dan menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sudah menjauh itu dengan sendu.

  


"bagaimana dengan aku yang selalu menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun kai? Bahkan ini belum 1jam kau menunggu ku mencari novel ini"gumam kyungsoo yang jelas tidak di dengar oleh kai.

  


.

.

.

"1 coffe americanno"ucap kai saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanannya

  


Tidak tau kenapa kai merasa aneh disaat bersamaan, disaat melihat baekhyun bersama chanyeol ia memang merasa cemburu dan tidak suka juga menahan mati-matian perasaannya agar baekhyun tetap bahagia.

  


Tapi disisi lain kai juga merasa tidak suka chanyeol memperlakukan kyungsoo seperti tadi pagi, apa-apaan dia ingin mengantar kyungsoo –pikir kai. Tidak kai pungkiri kai juga tidak suka saat member lain memperhatikan kyungsoo lebih daarinya.

  


Entahlah apa ia sudah mulai mencintai kyungsoo? Apa kai sudah mulai menerima kehadiran kyungsoo?

  


Banyak fikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya tentang kyungsoo, sebenarnya kai ingin menemani kyungsoo sampai namja imut itu selesai membeli bukunya, tapi entahlah ia tiba-tiba lelah dan ingin meninggalkan kyungsoo.

  


Tapi jangan lupakan, ingatan kai kembali berputar saat kyungsoo menciumnya tadi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kai tidak suka dan takut, "haruskah aku berhenti kai?"andwe kai tidak mau kyungsoo berhenti mencintainya. 

  


.

.

.

  


"mianhe membuatmu menunggu lama, dan membuatmu bosan menunggugku" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapan kai 

  


"gwaenchanna aku hanya sedikit lelah dan haus" ucap kai yang mencoba menjaga perasaan kyungsoo dengan kata kata yang lebih baik.

  


Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban kai.

  


Hening 

  


Merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini akhirnya kyungsoo membuka suara dan menatap kai.

  


"apa kau ingin pulang kai?" tanya kyungsoo 

  


"geure lebih baik kita pulang, suho hyung bisa mengamuk jika kita lama diluar drom" ucap kai dan langsung berjalan mendahului kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya membayar minuman yang dipesan.

  


Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris saat lengannya baru saja ingin menggandeng lengan kai tapi kai sepertinya tidak berniat melakukannya pada kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"aku pulaaang"ucap kai dan kyungsoo bersamaan

  


"kenapa sepi sekali kemana member yang lain?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

  


"mungkin mereka semua dikamar masing-masing kai" jawab kyungsoo pada kai

  


Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah diikuti oleh kyungsoo dibelakangnya

  


Deg 

  


dan mereka berdua hanya menemukan baekyeol yang tengah berciuman panas dengan baekhyun yang duduk mengangkang di paha chanyeol dan menghadapnya dengan tangan yang melingkar pada leher chanyeol, sedang tangan chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam kaos bagian dalam puggung baekhyun.

  


Wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus melihat adegan antara baekyeol sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kyungsoo dan kai.

  


Berbeda dengan kai yang menatap dengan wajah dingin datar dan kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kai yang terkepal sangat kuat.

  


"ekhemm" dehem kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras

  


Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mendengar deheman yang disengaja dibuat itu langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat kyungsoo dan kai sedang menatapnya, dan langsung saja membenarkan duduknya yang tadi dipaha chanyeol menjadi di samping kekasihnya.

  


Terlihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah menahal malu sedangkan chanyeol hanya berdecih

  


"mengganggu saja, padahal hampir ke inti."gumam chanyeol dengan gerutuannya 

  


PLETAK 

  


"appo aiis baek kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap chanyeol tidak terima

  


"lain kali jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, lakanlah dikamar!" ucap kai yang menimpali baekhyun yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya.

  


Kai melenggang pergi dengan wajah dinginnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga manusia itu.

  


"ah mianhe, silahkan lanjutkan" ucap kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya dan pergi menyusul kai.

  


Chanyeol haya tersenyum dan meniup telinga baekhyun yang memerah

  


"kajja kita lanjutkan"ucap chanyeol dengan suara semenggoda mungkin.

  


"dimimpimu" ucap baekhyun yang memukul kembali kepala chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian diruang tengah.

  


"aiissshh, mwo? Cepat tidur lagi tidak ada jatah untukmu sekarang!"omel chanyeol pada kebanggaannya(?) dan memukulnya pelan lalu mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi

  


.

.

.

"kai" panggil kyungsoo saat melihat kai berdiri dan melamun di balkon kamarnya

  


Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo

  


OMO kai tersenyum manis padanya? Ini adalah senyuman yang kyungsoo sukai dari kai dan sangat jarang sekali kyungsoo dapatkan dari kai, aniya bahkan kyungsoo dapat menghitungnya.

  


"waeoyo? Wajahmu memerah soo? Tanya kai bingung pada wajah kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memerah

  


"aniya"ucap kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya menunduk malu

  


"sakit chagi, obati aku jebal." ucap kai yang tiba-tiba memeluk kyungsoo

  


Kyungsoo mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan kai padanya, sakit? Obati? Kai pasti merasakan sakit saat melihat kejadian baekyeol tadi, tapi tidak kah berfikir kyungsoo juga sakit melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

  


Obati? Kyungsoo ingin mengobati luka dihati kai dan kyungsoo akan melakukanya tapi tak bisakah kai melakukan hal yang sama? Mengobati luka di hati kyungsoo?.

  


"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengobati luka mu kai" tanya kyungsoo yang membalas pelukan kai 

  


"biarkan seperti ini, jebal" ucap kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo dan menutup matanya.

  


Lama kai dan kyungsoo berpelukan seperti ini kyungsoo bahagia kai bisa memeluknya seperti ini dan kyungsoo ingin waktu berhenti karna kyungsoo tidak mau melepas pelukan yang kai berikan ini.

  


Tak berbeda jauh dengannya berada baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang sudah berpelukan itu.

  


"aku yakin kau bisa meluluhkan hatinya kyung, hwaiting." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

  


Terlihat semua member sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dorm exo kecuali kai dan kyungsoo yang sedang berada di kamar merka.

  


"apa kyungsoo dan kai belum pulang? Tanya sang leader berparas tampan dan pendek(?) 

  


"mereka sudah pulang" ucap chanyeol yang sudah kembali menidurkan kebanggannya.

  


"kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?"tanya tao yang melihat wajah chanyeol tidak bersemangat

  


"bukan urusanmu" ucap chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah yang minta disembur api oleh kris 

  


"yak jangan menjawab ketus seperti itu pada pandaku" omel kris yang tidak terima pandanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh chanyeol

  


"lalu kau kenapa baek?" tanya luhan saat melihat baekhyun datang dengan senyuman yang terus berkembang diwajahnya.

  


Chanyeol seketika mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat sang kekasih menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

  


"aku tidak apa-apa, wae?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan

  


"kekasih tiang mu itu menunjukan wajah jelek seperti itu dan sekarang kau mengembangkan senyummu seperti itu, apa kau baru saja mengerjainya dan membuat kekasihmu ini menampilkan wajah jeleknya?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun

  


Seketika baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol dan langsung nyengir tanpa dosa pada sang kekasih.

  


"yeolli mianhe, ah apa dia sudah tidur lagi?" ucap baekhyun dengan cengirannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada bawah chanyeol

  


Seketika itu juga wajah para namja yang berstatus uke di exo langsung memerah mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung frontal itu.

  


"a..ak..aku ingin istirahat dikamar" ucap xiumin yang tiba tiba dan langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya 

  


"sepertinya aku juga mengantuk, aku ingin istrirahat" ucap lay yang langsung kabur mendapat tatapan dan kedipan menggoda dari suho.

  


"aku ikut babby" ucap suho yang menyusul lay

  


"aku juga" ucap chen yang pergi menyusul xiumin

  


"ciih dasar modus" ucap sehun yang sedari tadi menatap hyung hyungnya dengan pandangan yang iri

  


Waeyo? Karena luhan sangat tidak ingin otak sehun jadi yadong, karena hal hal yang berbau dewasa dan luhan hanya mengizinkan sehun untuk mencium pipinya saja tidak lebih, walaupun sehun selalu mengatakan ia sudah besar dan dewasa, tapi luhan rasa sehun masih belum cukup dewasa.

  


Tersisalah baekyeol taoris dan hunhan disini, baekyeol yang tengah bermesraan.. kris yang sedang merayu tao untuk mengajak nya tidur, entahlah tao hanya bisa menolak karena tao takut kris mengajaknya tidur dalam artian yang berbelok dari kata sebenarnya(?) (ribet banget deh lu tor)

  


Ah dan sedangkan sehun sedang merajuk pura-pura marah pada luhan, sedangkan luhan? Iya tidak peduli dan mengabaikan make exo itu ahhaha.

  


  


.

.

.

  


Setelah lelah dengan pelukannya tadi dibalkon tadi kai meminta kyungsoo menemaninya untuk tidur, dan berakhirlah mereka disini.

  


Kai yang sedang menutup matanya dengan kepala yang berada di paha kyungsoo dan wajahnya yang menghadap perut kyungsoo (ngerti kan?) 

  


Dan kyungsoo yang mengelus surai hitam kai dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang 

  


"saranghae" ucap kai yang masih meutup matanya 

  


Kyungsoo bingung, untuk siapa kata itu diucapkan? Boleh kah kyungsoo berharap? Ah bodoh itu pasti untuk baekhyun d.o kyungsoo jangan terlalu berharap –fikirnya tersenyum miris.

  


"saranghae d.o kyungsoo" 

  


DEG 

  


"kai" ucap kyungsoo lirih

  


Kai tersenyum dan mendongak menatap kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasa dia mempunyai gangguan ditelinganya ia pasti salah dengar ne kyungsoo pasti salah dengar, pasalnya ini kali pertama kai mengucapkan kata itu padanya dan itu pasti tidak mungkin.

  


"saranghae d.o kyungsoo" ucap kai kembali meyakini kyungsoo, seketika kyungsoo menatap kai dan 

  


TES

Entah apa yang kai rasakan, kai tidak suka melihat kyungsoo menagis sekarang kai langsung duduk dan menegakan tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo.

  


"jangan menangis lagi, jebal"ucap kai menghapus air mata di pipi kyungsoo

  


"Aku tidak ingin mata bulat ini kembali menangis apalagi aku yang membuat mu menangis jebal kyugsoo"ucap kai kembali menghapus air mata kyungsoo

  


"hiks hiks nado hiks nado saranghae kai" jawab kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk kai tiba-tiba dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

  


Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium kening kyungsoo lalu pipi kanan kyungsoo, pipi kiri kyungsoo. 

  


Dan sejenak kai terdiam melihat bibir tebal kyungsoo dan tersenyum 

  


"saanghae d,o kyungsoo"dan mengecup bibir tebal kyungsoo lama, hingga pada akhirnya kai melumat bibir tebal dihadapannya ini.

  


  


TBC..... BHAHAHAH AUTHOR SEBENERNYA ENGGA TEGA NISTAIN SUAMI SENDIRI KYUNGSOO. TAPI BAGAIMANA LAGI? IKUTI JALAN CERITANYA SAJALAH.

MIANHE KYUNGSOO :( 


	3. Chapter 3

APPO KAI

  


Author : Kim yurre

Title : Appo kai

Type : chaptered

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship,yaoi

Rating : T+

Cast: Kaisoo - Baekyeol

Other Support Cast : - exo member

Summary : "tak bisakah kau berhenti menorehkan luka di hatiku? Sakit kumohon jangan biarkan luka ini semakin membekas dan tak bisa terobati"(haha mian author kaga bisa bikin summary)

  


Happy reading

  


CHAP SEBELUMNYA

  


Entah apa yang kai rasakan, kai tidak suka melihat kyungsoo menagis sekarang kai langsung duduk dan menegakan tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo.

  


"jangan menangis lagi, jebal"ucap kai menghapus air mata di pipi kyungsoo

  


"Aku tidak ingin mata bulat ini kembali menangis apalagi aku yang membuat mu menangis jebal kyugsoo"ucap kai kembali menghapus air mata kyungsoo

  


"hiks hiks nado hiks nado saranghae kai" jawab kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk kai tiba-tiba dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya

  


Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium kening kyungsoo lalu pipi kanan kyungsoo, pipi kiri kyungsoo. 

  


Dan sejenak kai terdiam melihat bibir tebal kyungsoo dan tersenyum 

  


"saanghae d,o kyungsoo"dan mengecup bibir tebal kyungsoo lama, hingga pada akhirnya kai melumat bibir tebal dihadapannya ini.

  


  


CHAP3

  


  


Suasana dorm di ruang tengah exo begitu tenang dan sepi karena happy virusnya exo masih saja memonyongkan bibirnya yang begitu menggemaskan untuk author -_-, ah jangan lupakan kejadian kemarin juga yang membuat seorang park chanyeol masih menggerutu sebal karena kejadian kemarin.

  


"yeolli kau masih marah hmm?" tanya baekhyun

  


Chanyeol masih membungkam bibirnya semalaman sampai sekarang karena tidak mendapat jatah malam dari kekasihnya ini.

  


Baekhyun yang kesal dengan chanyeol karena hanya didiamkan berinisiatif menggoda kekasihnya ini

  


"huuuu yeolli" goda baekhyun dengan meniup telingan chanyeol dan memanggil kekasihnya ini dengan suara semenggoda mungkin.

  


Chanyeol hanya menahan nafasnya saat baekhyun menggodanya seperti itu dan pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya.

  


"mianhe chagiya" ucap baekhyun disela tiupannya 

  


Merasa kesal tidak mendapat respon dari sang kekasih baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berkata sepelan mungkin tapi masih didengar oleh chanyeol.

  


"saranghae, kau boleh memakanku sepuasmu nanti malam" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

  


Seketika itu juga chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun dan tersenyum kemenangan.

  


"jongmal?" tanya chanyeol serius

  


  


"ne" ucap baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri chanyeol.

  


  


"cih menjijikan" ucap sehun yang tiba-tiba datang keruang tengah exo dan berjalan melewati baekyeol couple menuju dapur

  


  


"mwo? Yak bilang saja kau iri padaku karena luhan tidak seperti baekki ku" cibir chanyeol dengan decihannya.

  


Sehun yang tidak terima pun hanya melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan menggerutu kesal

.

.

.

CEKLEK

  


Pintu kamar mandi dikamar KAISOO terbuka menampakan sesosok manusia hitam(?) yang hanya menggunakan handuk dibawah pinggang dan terlihat jelas abs yang sedikit terbentuk itu diperutnya.

  


kyungsoo namja manis dengan mata bulatnya ini seketika wajahnya memerah saat melihat penampilan kai yang menurutnya begitu sexy ini.

  


Kai berjalan kearah kyungsoo yang sedang membaca novel yang dibelinya kemarin sedang duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kepala ranjang.

  


"apa kau sakit chagi?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo 

  


"aniya, memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo bingung

  


"wajahmu memerah" ucap kai santai.

  


"isshh kai pabbo apa dia pura-pura tidak tau? Cih" ucap kyungsoo dalam hati 

  


seketika kyungsoo melirik pandangan nya pada abs kyungsoo sekilas, kai yang sedang menatap kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada abs nya sendiri, dan oh kai mengerti sekarang.

  


"wae kau suka hmm?" tanya kai menggoda kyungsoo

  


Seketika kyungsoo langsung salah tingkah dan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

  


"ss...su..sukka apa"tanya kyungsoo kikuk

  


"kai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya pada abs miliknya

  


"ini, apa kau menyukainya hmm?" tanya kai, kyungsoo langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya diperut kai yang errr seksek.

  


"ak aku ingin menonton tv, kau cepatlah ganti bajumu kai" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah dan meninggalkan kai yang masih dikamarnya.

  


Kai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan itu dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memakai kaos merah dengan garis tengah hitam didaerah dadanya.

  


.

.

.

  


"kenapa sepi sekali yang lain kemana sehuna"tanya kyungsoo saat melihat sehun didapur sedang meminum coklat panas.

  


"semua member exo-m kan diundang diacara radio sukkira, suho hyung pergi bersama manager melihat jadwal kita seminggu kedepan dan sitiang listrik kedua itu malah bermesraan diruang tengah dengan kekasihnya.cih menyebalkan." Ucap sehun panjang lebar dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

  


"aiishh hyung setidaknya kau harus merespon ucapanku" ucap sehun kesal.

  


"ah mianhe, jadi begitu"ucap kyungsoo mencoba merespon walau singkat

  


"ck kau sama saja menyebalkannya hyung" ucap sehun yang kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

  


"wae? Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya kyungsoo yang melihat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

  


"hyung menurutmu apakah aku masih belum cukup dewasa?" bukannya menjawab sehun malah balik bertanya pada kyungsoo

  


"emm menurutku diumurmu yang sekarang kau sudah cukup dewasa, wae? Jawab kyungsoo bingung karena sehun tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu

  


"lalu kenapa luhan hyung selalu tidak mengizinkanku untuk mencium bibirnya?" tanya sehun polos

  


DEG

  


Ah siaal wajah kyungsoo memerah lagi kenapa dia jadi selalu memerah setiap melihat atau mendengar kata kata yang berbau seperti itu.

  


Kyungsoo jadi mengingat kejadiannya semalam dengan kai, ah begitu indah dimata d.o kyungsoo. Aiish ya apa yang kau pikirkan d.o kyungsoo?

  


"itu.. mungkin luhan hyung merasa kau masih bersikap belum dewasa jadi dia belum mengizinkanmu menciumnya." Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjawab apa dan menjawab dengan seenak mulutnya saja.

  


"jadi aku tidak terlihat dewasa ne?" seketika sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya.

  


"bukan seperti itu maksudku sehuna" ucap kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah

  


"gwaenchanna hyung" ucap sehun yang tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo.

  


.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan tampang coolnya ke arah ruang dorm exo dan matanya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang lagi lagi sedang bermesraan dengan chanyeol yang menggoda baekhyun dan sesekali kai melihat baekhyun yang menggoda chanyeol, oh pemandangan yang membuat sakit mata.

  


"anyeong hyung" sapa kai dengan senyuman manisnya

  


Baekhyun dan chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kai dan merasa kikuk dengan sapaan kai terutama baekhyun.

  


"ah anyeong kai" sapa baekyeol bersamaan.

  


Kai berjalan mendekat kearah baekyeol dan duduk dengan manisnya dihadapan baekyeol dan menyalakan tv yang ada diruangan itu.

  


"ah kai ternyata kau disini?" tanya kyungsoo saat melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk manis menonton tv.

  


"chagiya, duduklah" ucap kai menepuk nepuk tempat duduk yang berada disampingnya.

  


Kyungsoo pun duudk disebelah kai dan matanya tiba-tiba membulat saat kai meraih pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat.

  


Apa kai benar-benar sudah melupakan baekhyun? Dan apa kai sudah benar-benar menerima kyungsoo? Bolehkah kyungsoo berteriak senang sekarang? Tapi bagaimana jika kai hanya ingin membuat baekhyun cemburu padanya? Seketika wajah kyungsoo berubah masam dengan pemikiran terakhirnya.

  


"yak jangan bermesraan seperti itu kalian membuatku sakit mata" ucap sehun dengan sewotnya dan berjalan menuju kaisoo dan baekyeol, sehun menduduki dirinya dipinggir kyungsoo dan itu membuat kyungsoo berada ditengah tengah anatara sehun dan kai kekasihnya.

  


"aish oh sehun disana masih lega, jangan dekat dekat dengan kekasihku." Ucap kai sarkastik.

  


Sehun yang kesal dan malas berdebat pun menduduki dirinya disofa dekat dengan chanyeol, suasana hening seketika dan tiba-tiba.

  


"kami pulaaaaangg" teriak semua member exo-m yang baru saja memasuki dorm.

  


Sehun yang melihat luhan berjalan kearahnya tiba tiba menatapnya datar, dingin dan berlalu kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

  


"kenapa anak itu?" tanya tao bingung pada kris.

  


"entahlah"ucap kris yang langsung menduduki tubuhnya yang tadi di duduki sehun.

  


"luhan ge lebih baik kau menyusulnya, sepertinya sehun sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk" ucap kyungsoo pada luhan, luhan pun mengangguk dan memasuki kamarnya bersama sehun.

  


Semua member exo-m yang baru menyadari tangan kai yang posesif memeluk kyungsoo hanya aneh dan menatapnya bingung, syukurlah jika kai sudah bisa menerima kyungsoo dan melupakan baekhyun. Ucap semua member dalam hati, terkecuali hunhan kaisoo sendiri dan baekyeol.

  


.

.

.

"sehunnie kau kenapa?" tanya luhan yang melihat sehun menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal.

  


Tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya sampai luhan berinisiatif naik keranjang dan memeluk sehun dari belakang.

  


Sehun hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh luhan, sampai luhan pun membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

  


"mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud mengangga mu belum dewasa, hanya saja" ucap luhan tiba tiba dan menggantungkan ucapannya.

  


Sehun membuka selimatnya sampai ke dada dan menghadap luhan serius.

  


"hanya saja-?" tanya sehun bngung

  


Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

  


"wae? Cih kau memang menganggapku seperti itu hannie"ucap sehun kesal

  


"bukan begitu aku hanya.. hanya aiish tidak bisakah kau bertanya apa alasannya?" ucap luhan yang langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

  


Sehun hanya diam dan menatap luhan dengan datar, luhan yang ditatap seperti itu nyalinya tiba tiba saja ciut..

  


"hhaah geure, aku tidak menganggap mu belum dewasa hanya saja aku malu aku tidak bisa berciuman dengan hebat seperti baekhyun dan aku malu kau lebih muda dariku dan kau lebih berpengalaman dariku saat berciuman. Dan satu lagi jangan memintaku lagi untuk mengucapkan alasannya" ucap luhan dengan satu tarikan nafas dan tanpa menjeda ucapannya pada sehun.

  


Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang kebilang kelewat polos dan ternyata kekasihnya ini menutupi semuanya dengan seolah-olah sehunlah yang masih kecil? OMO luhan wajahmu memerah.

  


"wae kenpa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya luhan yang melihat sehun tidak merespon.

  


"BHAHAHAHAHHA"tawa sehun tiba tiba menggelegar dan membuat luhan berdecak kesal

  


"YAK JANGAN TERTAWA SEPERTI ITU"teriak luhan kesal.

  


"hahaha mianhe lu, haha kau sangan lucu chagi" ucap sehun disela tawanya/

  


"cih apanya yang lucu, berhentilah tertawa oh sehun atau aku tidak akan mau berbicara lagi padamu." Ucap luhan dengan delikan matanya

  


Seketika sehun pun menutup mulutnya dan berhenti tertawa walaupun terdengar sedikit kikikan di mulutnya.

  


"ah geure kekasihku benar-benar menggemaskan, kau tenang saja chagi aku akan mengajarimu" ucap sehun menatap luhan.

  


"luhan menolehkan kepalanya yang masih terbaring menghadap sehun dan menatapnya seolah berkata –benarkah-"

  


Sehun menatap luhan dan entah angin dari mana sehun sudah berada di atas luhan dan menatap mata rusa kekasihnya ini.

  


"saranghae xi luhan" ucap sehun yang mulai berani mengecup bibir luhan.

  


"emmpptt sehunnie" disela kecupannya

  


"saranghae" ucap sehun lagi dan langsung melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya.

  


"nado saranghae" ucap luhan disela sehun melepas lumatannya.

  


.

.

.

"apa uri leader belum pulang?" tanya tao pada chen yang sedang memandikan bebek ungunya dihalaman belakang dorm.

  


"aku rasa belum"jawab chen singkat.

  


"chenchen apa kau sudah mengemasi barang-barang mu?" tanya xiumin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil kekasih kotaknya.

  


"bisakah kau mengemasinya untukku minnie? Aku harus memandikannya dulu" ucap chen yang masih sibuk dengan bebeknya.

  


Xiumin berdecih dan bergerutu kesal selalu saja diabaikan dan berbuat seenaknya jika sudah sedang bersama bebek ungunya itu, ingin sekali xiumin mempotong kepala bebek itu dan menggelamkannya di jamban milik sooman(?)

  


Tao terkekeh melihat hyung nya ini yang kesal tapi tetap menuruti kekasihnya untuk mengemas barang-barangnya.

  


Benar besok lusa semua member exo-m akan kembali ke china dan menjalankan jadwalnya disana yang sangat padat.

  


"panda apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kris saat melihat tao menonoton acara –mari memandikan bebek ungu chen-

  


"tidak ada, kajja ge kita harus berkemas." Ucap tao pada kris dan menyeretnya masuk.

  


.

.

.

"besok ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian bertiga" ucap kai tiba-tiba pada baekyeol dan kyungsoo.

  


"wae geure kai?" tanya baekhyun pada kai.

  


"aku akan membicarakannya besok" jawab kai santai.

  


Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan kyungsoo? Entahah tiba-tiba wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu dihatinya, ada apa kai? Bukankah ia bisa membicarakannya sekarang?.

  


  


TBC.... ah author lanjut di chap selanjutnya ne.. mianhe kalo kaisoo nya agak lebih sedikit, JANGAN LUPA RCL NE READERS.


	4. chapter4A

**APPO KAI**

Author : Kim yurre

Title : Appo kai

Type : chaptered

Genre : Romance, friendship,yaoi

Rating : T+

Cast: Kaisoo - Baekyeol

Other Support Cast : - exo member

Summary : "tak bisakah kau berhenti menorehkan luka di hatiku? Sakit kumohon jangan biarkan luka ini semakin membekas dan tak bisa terobati"(haha mian author kaga bisa bikin summary)

Happy reading

"besok ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian bertiga" ucap kai tiba-tiba pada baekyeol dan kyungsoo.

"wae geure kai?" tanya baekhyun pada kai.

"aku akan membicarakannya besok" jawab kai santai.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedangkan kyungsoo? Entahah tiba-tiba wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu dihatinya, ada apa kai? Bukankah ia bisa membicarakannya sekarang?.

CHAP4

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kai?" tanya chanyeol pada kai

Kini terlihatlah 4namja yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah caffe kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai berhubung caffe ini juga baru buka 2 jam yang lalu, ditemani dengan 2 coffe dan 2 susu strawberry.

Ah jangan lupakan pakaian serb hitam dan tertutup yang mereka kenakan yang membuat mereka tampak seperti penjahat (?) menunggu seorang kim jongin untuk bersuara, pasalnya sedari tadi kai hanya berdiam saja dan malah menatap baekhyun dan kyungsoo bergntian.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada kai dan terenyum manis padanya

"gwaenchana?"tanya baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan kai yang berada di atas meja

Seketika kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun dan membalas genggaman baekhyun dengan senyuman sexy nya.

"ekhem ekhem" deheman chanyeol yang dibuat buat seketika menyadarkan kedua orang yang saling menggenggam dan saling menatap itu.

Ah jangan lupakan uri eomma kita kyungsoo yang sedang menundukan kepalanya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba saja sesak.

"aku ingin ketoilet"ucap kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya, belum selangkah kyungsoo berjalan kai menahan lengannya dan tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo

"duduklah chagi, mianhe aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap kai yang ternyata peka pada perasaan kyungsoo.

"mianhe kyung" ucap baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan baekhyun dan kai tapi tetap duduk di kursinya kembali.

"hhh aku.. aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang apa yang aku akan lakukan sekarang" mulai kai dengan helaan nafas lelah, kai tampak gugup kali ini entahlah apa yang membuatnya gugup. (author juga kaga tau)

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu chanyeol hyung, aku.. aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku masih memiliki perasaan pada baekhyun hyung setelah kalian menjalani hubungan ini" ucap kai menahan jeda di perkataannya.

"jeball jangan katakan itu kai aku mohon, kumohon kai."ucap kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata.

"jujur aku masih belum melupakan baekhyun hyung"ucap kai menatap baekhyun lembut.

DEG

"berhenti, kumohon kai"ucap kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan menunduknya, terlihat sekali air mata yang ditahan olehnya agar tidak keluar.

sekali saja berkedip runtuh sudah pertahanan kyungsoo sedari tadi air mata itu pasti akan jatuh dengan mulusnya.

Tapi d.o kyungsoo masih setia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh setidaknya jangan dihadapan ke3 namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"kai" ucap baekhyun lirih, baekhyun menatap tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan kai

"mianhe hyung"ucap kai menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol bergantian.

"apa yang kau katakan kai?" tanya baekhyun yang matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis

"lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan pada kyungsoo bahwa kau mencintainya?"tanya baekhyun dengan suara yang lirih menatap kai tidak percaya

"aku-"

"APA KAU HANYA INGIN MEMPERMAINKAN KYUNGSOO HAH?"teriak baekhyun yang berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kai tajam.

TES

Runtuh sudah pertahanan kyungsoo, ia mulai terisak dan belum berani mengangkat kepalanya, baekhyun yang mendengar isakan kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah dan

TES

Air mata itu pun keluar dari mata sabit baekhyun, chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja pun berdiri dan menatap kai tajam dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

BUGH

Pukul chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pada kai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur sehingga membuat darah pekat meluncur dari sudut bibirnya, kyungsoo yang melihat kai jatuh tersungkur beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu kai berdiri.

"gwaenchanna?" tanya kyungsoo pada kai khawatir dengan mata yang masih memerah.

Kai yang tadinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo segera diurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba lengan kyungsoo ditarik oleh lengan chanyeol.

"kau.. asekiya, jangan pernah kau mendekati baekhyun dan kyungsoo lagi" ucap chanyeol pada kai yang langsung membawa kyungsoo dan baekhyun pergi dari sana, tapi baru 2 langkah mereka berjalan chanyeol kyungsoo dan baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara kai.

"aku bilang, aku memang belum melupakan baekhyun tapi sekarang aku sadar aku mencintai kyungsoo.. selama ini aku baru menyadarinya."ucap kai yang tiba-tiba

Mereka ber3 masih setia dalam posisinya masing masing membelakangi kai, kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan cinta dari kai entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tba menghangat krystal bening itupun kembali meluncur dari matanya.

"aku belum selesai bicara tapi kalian sudah memotong perkataan ku, aku salah mengartikan perasaan ku selama ini, ternyata rasa yang aku miliki pada baekhyun hyung tidak jauh dari seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya."ucap kai dengan lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh ke3 namja yang membelakanginya.

"aku.. aku mencintaimu kyungsoo hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu mianhe." Ucap kai air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"hiks hiks kaii" isak kyungsoo yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk kai erat seolah mengatakan –kai hanya milikku-.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum membalikan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat seolah mengatakan untuk percaya pada kai.

Chanyeol yang mengerti pun tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mengusak surai nya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau menyakiti kyungsoo."ucap chanyeol saat sudah membalikan badannya menghadap kai.

"dan mianhe membuat wajahmu semakin jelek karna pukulanku" lanjut chanyeol dengan ejekannya.

"aiissh geure" ucap kai sambil tersenyum manis pada kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari tadi.

.

.

.

"aiiisshhh sebenarnya kemana mereka hyung" kesal sehun yang mengacak acak rambutnya.

"entahlah jika aku tau juga kita tidak usah menunggu mereka seperti ini" jawab suho pada maknae exo itu.

"1 jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat, hhh pasti aku sangat merindukan mereka karena tidak sempat berpamitan"ucap lay dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ne hari ini member exo-m akan kembali ke china dan melakukan jadwal mereka disana sebagai member exo china.

"kita harus berangkat sekarang" ucap kris yang sudah melihat jam tangannya malas.

"tapi ge apa kita tidak akan berpamitan pada mereka?" tanya sang panda pada kekasihnya.

"kita bisa tertinggal pesawat baby, manager pasti marah marah karena kita belum sampai di bandara sampai sekarang padahal manager sudah menunggu hampir 2jam disana karena mengurus keberangkatan kita."ucap kris lebut pada tao.

"kenapa kalian berkumpul disini hyung?" tanya seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba bersama ke3 namja lainnya berjalan dengan santai layaknya tidak mempunyai dosa dengan tangan yang menggenggam kekasih masing-masing.

"YA KALIAN KEMANA SAJA HAH?" teriak suho murka dengan muka memerahnya.

"aiish jangan berteriak seperti itu hyung" ucap kai tidak terima karena telinganya sakit gara gara mendengar teriakan suho.

"YAK bagaimana suho hyung tidak berteriak? Kalian sudah membuat kami menunggu lama, apa kalian lupa hari ini exo-m AKAN KEMBALI KE CHINA?" sekarang terdengar suara yang menggelegar dari vokalnya exo ini chen.

"OMO aku lupa, ah hyunga mianhe" ucap kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"lalu kenapa kalian semua tidak membawa ponsel hah?" tanya xiumin pada ke 4 tersangka dihadapannya.

"aku lupa"jawab kyungsoo polos.

"ponselku mati"ucap kai dingin

"aku juga lupa" jawab baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"lalu kau"tanya kris yang merasa kyungsoo hanya diam saja

Dengan polosnya kyungsoo membawa ponsel di saku jaketnya dan menyalakannya lalu menunjukannya pada semua member.

"hehe" ucap chanyeol dengan cengengesannya bak orang idiot.

Semua member hanya sweetdrop melihat layar yang ditunjukan chanyeol yang menampilkan pengaturan dalam mode silent.

"lalu kenapa kalian masih disini? Apa pesawatnya masih lama untuk berangkat?" tanya baekhyun polos

"aiishh pabbo, memangnya kau tidak akan merindukan kami hah? Ucap luhan dengan ketus.

"hehehe mianhe" ucap baekhyun yang langsung memeluk member exo-m

Dan terjadilah saling berpelukan antara member exo-m dan exo-k dihalaman depan dorm exo, tak lama pelukan itupun terhenti karna suara ponsel kris yang bergetar dan menandakan nama si pemanggil yang berasal dari –manager hyung- langsung saja semua member exo-m masuk kedalam van dengan terburu-buru dan menatap horor ponsel kris sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"saranghae" ucap kai pada kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang diam berdiri di halaman belakang exo, memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajah sexy nya di ceruk leher kyungsoo.

"nado saranghae kai" ucap kyungsoo memeluk lengan kai yang berada di perutnya.

"aku harap kai tidak menorehkan luka di hati kyungsoo lagi yeolli, aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat kyungsoo menangis terus-terusan karna kai" ucap baekhyun menyender pada chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan kaisoo dari belakang.

"ne aku harap juga begitu, kai yang membuat luka dihati kyungsoo tapi dia bertanggung jawab karena dia juga yang mengobati luka dihati kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol yang juga memperhatikan kaisoo.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun lembut dan penuh cinta, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu semakin menjadi panas dan chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan pun membawa baekhyun kedalam kamar dan menggendongnya ala koala tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"saranghae saranghae saranghae" ucap chanyeol disela ciumannya.

"nado nado nado" jawab baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

BRAK

Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan kerasnya menggunakan kaki dan membawa baekhyun ke ranjang nya dan

"akkhh shh yeollh.." terdengarlah suara desahan pertama baekhyun.

Sementara itu kai yang masih setia memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang langsung menggendongnya ala brydstyle setelah mendengar desahan baekhyun yang cukup keras di dengarnya, tapi tidak di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

Ah kai memang selalu peka terhadap sesuatu yang seperti itu -_-

"ap., apa yang kau lakukan kai?" tanya kyungsoo horor

"kita membuat baby malam ini chagy" ucap kai yang langsung membawa kyungsoo ke kamar tanpa mendengarkan teriakan teriakan kyungsoo yang minta diturunkan, sudahlah pasrah saja kyung.

Dan malam ini mereka ber4 melewati malam panjang dengan kekasihnya masing-masing berbeda dengan sehun dan suho yang tadi memperhatikan kaisoo dan baekyeoll melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah iri karena sang kekasih yang berada di negara tirai bambu itu.

END

AAAAA FF MACAM APA INI? MIANHE SEBENERNYA INI FF HARUSNYA ONE SHOOT CUMA GEGARA KEPANJANGAN JADI AJAH NYAMPE CHAPTER4. MIANHE READERS JIIKA KURANG MEMUASKAN, DAN MIANHE AUTRHOR BELUM TERLALU BERANI BUAT BIKIN FF YANG NC AN. HEHE MAKASIH SEBELUMNYA JANGAN LUPA DI RCL NE. KAMSAHAMNIDA.


End file.
